No further Questions
by TheFourthIncarnationOfAmyPond
Summary: A little Huntress/Question one-shot, I'm hoping it's sad, Character death.


**No further Questions**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

Helena had never been one to cry publicly, and this occasion was no different, she felt empty, like someone had ripped part of her away, the tears could come if she willed them too, but she didn't want to, she couldn't let herself break down, not now.

She thought back to the night that had ruined her life, no scartch that, the night that had ended her life, at least the part that had mattered anyways.

_It was a regular night for them, they went into the city, him providing her with leads and her following up on them and kicking peoples butts._

_Everything was going fine, he had joined her in the fight, so she could try out a new move that needed two people._

_They were about to end the fight when someone pulled a gun, that was when it happened, everything seemed to go in slow motion for her, the gun was aimed at her chest, he saw the trigger being pulled and shoved her out of the way, the bullet instead, incasing itself in his chest._

_"Vic!" She had screamed._

_The man who had fired the gun made a run for it, not wanting to be around when they found out he had shot a member justice league._

_She knelt down beside him._

_"Vic, come on, wake up." She said frantically._

_"Helena." He said weakly._

_"You'll be alright." She told him._

_"You're..a lousy..liar." He informed her, filinching in pain._

_"I'll call the league for help." She said taking his ear piece._

_"We need help." She said._

_"Huntress, you're not in the league anymore." Mr. Terrific reminded her._

_"Shut up and help, Vics been shot." She cried angrilly._

_They were soon in the medical bay, several people attending to him, but it was no good, he was gone..._

Several people were giving her pitying looks and telling her to be strong, she wasn't say anything, she just stood there looking at the grave that contained the man she loved.

Dinah came up beside her.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked softly.

Helena didn't answer just gave a small nod.

"You wanna come back to mine, I understand if you don't wanna be in an empty apartment right now." Dinah offered.

Helena gave her a weak smile.

"No thanks." She said turning to leave.

Once she was back in her apartment, she went to the closet that they had shared since he moved in and took out all of his things, throwing them onto the bed, she then went to all of the drawers and took out everything belonging to him, also throwing that on the bed.

She sat down amongst his things, and picked up the first thing that her hand touched.

She looked at it sadly, then realised what it was, an orange sock, suddenly, she couldn't hold it back any more, the tears poured out, her sobbing queit and upset. She picked up his overcoat and wrapped herself in it, taking in his scent as it became soaked with her tears.

She stayed like this for the rest of the night, the phone rang several times, each time she let it go to messages, Dinah had called her twice, each time saying that she was around if Helena needed to talk, there was also a call from Wonder woman, saying that she was invited to come back to the league if she wanted to, there was a few calls from people saying that they were sorry for her loss, but only one of these calls caught her attention, it was from her doctor.

"Helena, it's Dr. Grantley, regarding your check up a few days ago, the tests have just come back, and I have to tell you, you're pregnant, if you need to talk, just give me a call." The message ended with a beep and Helena sat up.

She couldn't do this now, she couldn't break down, because it wasn't just her that this would affect, she had someone else to think about now.

She stood up and went to the phone, calling Wonder woman back.

"I'd like to accept your offer." She told her, then she called Dinah.

"Dinah, could you please come over, I need your help with something." She said.

"Sure." Dinah came over and the two of them got to work putting all of Vic's things into boxes, then putting the boxes into the attic.

"Are sure this is what you want?" Dinah asked.

Helena nodded as the two exited the attic.

"It's a fresh start." She explained.

Dinah nodded.

_**Five years later...**_

Helena smiled as her daughter Victoria ran straight to the door, when she heard the doorbell.

Once it was open she lung herself at the visitors, Dinah and Ollie Queen.

"Aunt Dinah, uncle Ollie." She exclaimed happily as she hung from Ollie like a baby monkey.

"Hey princess." Ollie said hugging the excited four year old.

"Is your mom here?" Dinah asked.

"She's in the kitchen making barf." Victoria said in a cute little voice.

"My cooking is not barf." Helena called with a laugh, Ollie and Dinah joined her in the kitchen, bringing Victoria with them.

Helena smiled at her daughter, putting down the spoon she was using to stir the pancake mix that was in the bowl in front of her.

"Victoria, why can't you keep your hair tidy for ten minutes." She said picking up a hairbrush and running it through her daughters messy red hair, trying to get it smooth, she picked up a hair tie and pulled Victoria's hair into a ponytail.

"Can we go now, I want to get there early." Victoria said impatiently.

"Not yet, you three can have some of my pancakes." Helena said.

"Uh, no thanks, I gotta agree with Vicky on that, your cooking is barf." Ollie said with a smirk, which turned to a scowl when Helena flicked some pancake batter in his face.

The three girls laughed as he wiped it off with a tea towel.

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?" Dinah asked her friend.

Helena nodded.

"I have something else I need to do, you have fun though." She said.

"Lets go." Victoria whined tugging on Ollie's sleeve impatiently.

"See you then." Dinah said as she and Ollie took Victoria and left.

Helena dumped the pancake mix, knowing that it did taste like barf and went to take a shower.

She washed herself up then went to the closet and pulled out her Huntress costume, she put it on, picked something up that she had left on her bed and left, going to an alley that she visited this time every year, the one that gave her so much pain yet, brought back so many happy memories.

She looked at what she had taken with her, a single red rose.

She put the rose down on the ground and left, going home to do what she did every time, go to the attic and go through Vic's things, cry for an hour, then clean herself up before Victoria got home, she continued this tradition and when she was old enough, she began showing Victoria some of his things too.

Helena never got married, because she knew that no man could ever take his place, no one could ever be like him and that he was her one and only love, Victoria grew up a great fighter and joined the league when she was twenty, Helena loved her daughter, but sometimes was saddened by how much she looked like Vic. Helena died from old age when she was ninety six, finally rejoining the man she loved.


End file.
